As Days Come & Go
by Neo H.B.B. Sam
Summary: A young adult is done with his shift at Burger King and picks up his only friend that he has to stay at his place for the night. When he stops for gas, he meets a young woman who he hasn't seen in five years. Read to see what happens! One shot.


**Authors Note:** _I was inspired to write this fanfiction after reading "Adulthood" by ".PhaerynTao.", who's fanfiction you guys should check out if you liked this. By the way, it only took me six hours to write this fanfiction._

_

* * *

_It was starting to get dark and the street lights would probably turn on in a couple of minutes. A young adult who was eighteen years of age was walking out of a Burger King that he worked at. His shift was now over and he planned to pick up a friend and stop at a gas station for some gas before he headed home. Once he got home he'd probably study for some really hard tests that even Double-D would find somewhat challenging.

His name was Kevin and he wasn't the same person he was six years ago.

Kevin had been buying his own food, gas and had even been paying rent to live at his own house ever since his senior year of high school started. His parents told him that it'd give him a good taste of the real world. As a result he had to get a job and that meant no sports for him. Gone were his chances of getting an athletic scholarship to some good college. Now he'd probably end up going to PCCC (Peach Creek Community College) unless he got an academic scholarship to a better college (which he probably wouldn't).

This also made him less popular at school. He used to be one of the coolest kids at PCH (Peach Creek High) until he gave up the world of sports in order to get a job so he could have food and shelter. He wasn't really all that popular anymore, but he defiantly wasn't a nerd. I guess that you could say he has average popularity at this school now. Kevin also only has one real friend now. It wasn't Rolf since he moved back to his home country back in his freshman year. It wasn't Nazz ether since she lost all interest in Kevin and now had the hots for Eddy.

Oh Eddy. Kevin didn't hate him as much as he did when he was a kid, but he still didn't like Eddy that much. Shockingly, Eddy became one of the coolest kids at PCH. Eddy usually had a different girlfriend every two weeks and he was no longer friends with Ed or Edd. He wasn't friends with Edd anymore because Edd, being the genius he is managed to skip his sophomore and junior year of high school and ended up graduating as class valedictorian at age sixteen. Edd then got an academic scholarship to MSU (Moscow State University). Everyone knew that Edd would end up being the most successful kid in the cul-de-sac.

The reason why he wasn't friends with Ed anymore was a different story. Once Eddy became cool, he thought that he was to cool for his pal Ed. Eddy successfully turned Ed into a laughing stock that no one really wanted to be around. Ed was made fun of and abused in many ways by Eddy and his new friends. Some of the ways Ed was abused in were just too wrong to describe. Kevin actually did feel bad for Ed. Then in Kevin's senior year, Kevin and Ed ended up becoming friends one day in geology class after they got paired up as partners for a project.

Yes, Ed was the only real friend that Kevin had anymore. Like Kevin, Ed would also probably end up going to PCCC once they graduated high school. However, Ed did live in a worse situation then Kevin. Ed's parents kicked him out of the house once he turned sixteen. Ed's parents never really wanted him and they would've got an abortion on him if they had enough money for an abortion at the time Ed was still in his mother's womb. Ed now lived in his barely working Honda L700 with everything that he owned. He'd get called homeless, garbage, crap, hobo, trash, Special Ed and loser because of this. Of course Kevin would let Ed stay with him sometimes and tonight was one of those nights.

As he rounded a corner Kevin had seen Ed sleeping in his car. Kevin got out of his car and walked towards the resting Ed. He knocked on the window of Ed's car a couple of times and that didn't wake up Ed. So Kevin opened the door of Ed's car which wasn't locked and shook Ed around a bit before he woke up.

"What time is it?" said a tried Ed.

"It's about eight o'clock Ed," Kevin said.

"Kevin!" Ed exclaimed as he suddenly wasn't tried anymore.

"Listen man, you're staying at my house tonight."

"Cool," Ed said as he walked out of his own car.

"Dude, aren't you worried that someone might break into your car?"

"Not at all," Ed said. "I've got nothing that needs stealing."

"Alright then," Kevin said as the two friends walked into Kevin's car.

"Can I play Gears of War 2 at your house?" asked Ed.

"Sorry dude," Kevin said as he started up the engine of his car. "I had to sell that game so I could have money for gas."

"Oh," Ed said in a depressed tone of voice.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that I'm stopping for gas before we go to my place."

Kevin drove his car for thirty blocks before he stopped at the gas station. The gas station stood right next to the candy store that Kevin and the other cul-de-sac kids would visit as children. Now a young adult, he no longer went to the candy store anymore with coins in his pocket. Kevin read in the newspaper today that the candy store would close down this month due to financial problems. This made Kevin feel slightly depressed.

"I'm gonna go fill up the tank right now," Kevin said as he got out of his car and walked over to the pump. He put the nozzle into the gas tank of his car, pushed a button, pulled a lever and then squeezed a trigger which put gas into his car. It took about two minutes for the tank to fill up and the total price came to be about fifty-five dollars and eleven cents. "Man, I can't believe that I have to pay this much for gas."

"This is why I don't drive that much," Ed commented.

"Can you hand me my wallet?" Kevin asked. "It should be near my seat."

Ed searched around the car and then found Kevin's wallet which he gave to him.

"Thanks man," Kevin said as he shut the door of his car and then proceeded to walk to the gas station.

When he opened the door of the gas station, he saw a young woman looking at something, bringing up a cigarette slowly to her lips. She was wearing a shirt with black & white horizontal stripes, tight black jeans, had long fringe brushed to the left side of her face that was dyed green and wore a pair of sneaker boots.

"_Marie Kanker?" _ Kevin thought.

He stopped moving right in front of the entrance of the gas station unbeknownst to her. Kevin wasn't afraid of the Kanker sisters like Ed was, but he really didn't like them. He remembered how the Kanker sisters treated PCJH (Peach Creek Junior High) more like a boarding school then a public school. They always seemed to be there, rarely going to class and instead they were often were seen roaming the halls or making themselves comfortable in the abandoned janitor's closet. As time progressed, he and the other kids saw them less and less. In high school, all three of them vanished into thin air. The only traces of their existence were their screeches that echoed from the trailer park. Kevin then remembered this one time when he could hear them yelling so loudly that he had to drive at least three miles away to not hear them.

Before Kevin knew it, he had already dedicated a whole minute of his life thinking and starring at Marie who still hadn't been alerted to his presence. He knew he should just go pay for the gas already, so he walked towards the counter. But once he started moving, he caught Marie's attention.

"_Isn't that Kevin?" _Marie thought. She decided to walk up to the counter to see if it was Kevin. Marie actually did have somewhat of a crush on Kevin since she always thought that he resembled Double-D a little bit. But since Kevin was far more popular then Double-D and always seemed to hang around Nazz, she never told him about this.

She walked up right behind Kevin while he was paying for gas.

"Um, hey Kevin," said Marie.

Kevin turned around. Not wanting to be a jerk to her, he decided to reply back.

"Hi Marie," Kevin said.

"I haven't seen you around in ages Kevin."

"Same here," Kevin replied. He didn't like having to talk to her, but one of the things that he hated doing was acting like a jerk towards a girl. For some reason whenever Kevin acted like a jerk towards a girl, it made him feel bad.

"So have you seen Ed, Double-D or Eddy?"

"Ed's staying at my place tonight and is in my car right now. Double-D is at MSU in Russia and Eddy is probably partying with a bunch of people in the woods."

Marie sighed. She really wanted to talk to Double-D since she hadn't seen him in five years, but it was good to talk to someone she at least kind of knew.

"_Marie actually seems hotter and nicer then when she was twelve," _Kevin thought. _"Maybe I'll ask her if she needs a ride home."_

"Are you going home?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kevin replied. "Do you need a ride home?"

"Sure," Marie said. "It'd beat having to walk twenty-six blocks to my trailer."

As Kevin got done paying for gas, he and Marie walked out of the gas station and to Kevin's car. He let Marie in first in an almost gentlemanly way. Marie was kind of right when she thought that Kevin resembled Double-D a bit, who most people would say acted like somewhat of a gentleman.

"**KANKER!"** Ed yelled as he crawled under his seat once Marie got in the car. After what he and his two former friends had been through involving the Kanker sisters in their childhood, even at nineteen years of age his first reaction was to run and hide.

"Relax big boy," Marie said in a calm tone of voice. "I'm not going to kiss you unless you want me to."

"Listen Ed, we're dropping off Marie at her place before we go to my place," said Kevin.

"Alright," Ed grumbled as he got back in his seat.

Kevin turned on engine of his car and started driving towards the Kanker's trailer. It wasn't that far away and it actually only took fifteen minutes to walk to it from the gas station.

"So how's your last year of high school guys?" Marie asked.

"It's alright so far," Kevin said. "I just need a couple more credits to get my diploma."

"Um, I hate it," said Ed. "But Kevin told me that if I drop out then I'll end up living under the bridge."

"I see," Marie said. "Nothing like making sure you get your place in society. I'm sure that you'll both be more successful then me."

"We're trying to be successful unlike you," Ed said. Ed would probably never truly forgive the Kanker sisters for what they did to him when he was an adolescent.

Marie said nothing to that and just waved her long fringe to the right side of her face.

"So Marie, how are you doing?"

"Just fine," Marie said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"What about your sisters?"

Marie sneered. "When I was seventeen May's dad got out of prison and got custody of her. They went to New Mexico and I have no idea what she's doing now since I haven't heard from her in a year," she said. "Lee's in prison for stabbing some kid because he didn't give her money. So now she's in prison until she turns forty."

"Holy crap," Kevin said in shock. "Sorry I asked."

"You don't have to be sorry Kevin," Marie said. "You've never knocked me out in a fight over who gets to be in the shower first."

"Your sisters knocked you out before?" Ed asked.

"Yeah and they did a lot more then that to me," she said. "But I've done the same things to them and worse."

There was silence in Kevin's car for twenty seconds before Marie asked them a question.

"So what jobs do you two have?"

"I work at Burger King," Kevin replied.

"I'm a janitor at the hospital!" Ed exclaimed with a hint of pride in his voice as if he had the best job in the world.

"Well I work at McDonalds on Mondays and Thursdays. Then on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays I work at the post office. But on weekends I work at Wal-Mart," Marie said.

"Peach Creek has a Wal-Mart?" Ed asked.

"No, but Lemon Brook does," Marie said. "And it's thirty miles away from my trailer."

"Ouch," Kevin said. "I guess that's why I stopped seeing you at school."

"Yup," Marie replied.

"How come you have three jobs and not just one?" Ed asked.

"I really need to support myself," Marie replied.

"What about your mom?" Ed asked. "Don't you need to support her?"

Marie got irritated and slightly teary eyed at Ed's question. "I just found out my mom died from a meth overdose two weeks ago," she said. "And my mom was one of the few people who at least pretended to care for me."

Marie started crying and Kevin seen this. He instantly pulled over in a ditch. The one thing he hated more then acting like a jerk towards a girl was seeing a girl cry.

"Marie…" Kevin said as he put his hand on Marie's shoulder. "I care about you." He said this in an effort to have Marie stop crying and because he really did have some empathy for her.

"And so do I!" Ed exclaimed as he also put his hand on Marie's shoulder. Even though Ed was still a bit scared of the Kanker sisters and did not truly forgive them for what they done to him in the past, he knew that he should at least try to make the sadden girl feel better.

Marie cried for three minutes before she showed signs of her tears coming to an end.

"Really?" Marie sniffled.

"Yeah really," Ed said.

"Marie," Kevin said. "I wouldn't say that unless I really meant it."

"Thanks," Marie sniffled again. She wiped the tears from her eyes and face before she stopped acting so emotional.

Kevin the pulled his car out of the ditch and continued driving to Marie's trailer.

"I'm sorry I asked," Ed said.

"You don't know any better Ed," Marie said. "So you don't have to be that sorry."

Once again there was silence in the car that lasted twice as long until Marie asked Kevin another question.

"Uh, Kevin?" asked Marie. "Are you and Nazz still going out?"

"We broke up two years ago," he replied. "And now she wants Eddy a lot more then she could've ever wanted me."

Marie pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. She lit the cigarette and put it towards her mouth. She breathed in the smoke and then breathed it out, leaving puffs of smoke in the car.

"Smoking will kill you," Ed told Marie.

"After a day of working at my job for fifteen hours I really don't care."

"I hate to say it, but Ed is right," Kevin said. "Smoke anymore and you might get lung cancer and die, which would be bad."

Kevin and Ed really shouldn't have said what they said. Both of them have smoked before, although they weren't addicted to that crap. Thus they were really just nothing more then a couple of hypocrites when they told Marie that smoking was bad for her. They've also tried liquor, weed, cocaine, heroin, cough syrup, steroids, angel dust and even meth just to see what it was like doing drugs and alcoholic beverages.

"I guess you two are right since you're just a couple of schoolboys who seem to know it all," Marie jokingly said. "Hey, we're at my place now."

All three of them lost track of time inside Kevin's car. They hadn't even paid attention to whether or not they were at Marie's trailer.

"_Wow,"_ Kevin thought as he looked at the environment where Marie lived. Kevin had only been to the trailer park a couple of times in his life and the trailer park looked ten times worse then when he last saw it. Fire, drugs, dog crap, bones, dead animals, junk, filth, weeds, rocks, yellow patches of grass in random spots, sewer water, a couple of eight year olds fighting each other with sticks and various other stuff was all over the trailer park. Kevin felt bad that Marie or anyone in that manner had to live in this trailer park.

"See yeah later Marie!" Ed exclaimed. He was actually glad that Marie was leaving because even though Ed now trusted her more, he still felt uneasy around her.

"You need anyone to walk you to your house?" Kevin asked. Yes, it was becoming obvious even to him right now that he was starting to actually like Marie Kanker.

"No thanks, but thanks for asking anyway Kevin," Marie said as she got out of Kevin's car and walked into her trailer.

So Kevin drove Ed to his house which was where they'd stay for the night to study for their tests. Kevin & Ed would probably end up going to PCCC and Marie would probably end up working all three of her jobs for the rest of her life unless a miracle was cast upon her. Kevin vowed that he'd talk to Marie more often, whether it be from going out to the movies with her or finding her again at that gas station after they got done with their jobs.

Kevin decided that he didn't care what people would think of him if he went out with a trailer trash drop out. His social status was the least important thing to him now and for the first time in a long time; he was going to start acting nicer to other people whether they were posers, trailer trash, punks or snobbish preps. He was truly done with his childhood now.

Today marked the day when Kevin entered the real world and adulthood.

* * *

**Authors Note:** _Well, I hope that you enjoyed reading this fanfiction and that you take a look at my other works that I've written._


End file.
